Sangre, linaje, dignidad y poder
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Las personas no nacen buenas o malas. Bellatrix tampoco. Los sangre pura, las artes oscuras, Los Black, Rodolphus y claro Sirius.


**Hola!**

**Aquí esta mi nuevo fic, no es el primero que hago, pero si el primero que publico en y el primero donde sale Bellita como protagonista.**

**Llevo mucho tiempo pensando escribirlo pero por fin me he decidido y es que un personaje como Bella es bastante complicado.**

**La pareja principal de este fic es Bella/Sirius y esta en tercera persona desde el punto de vista de Bellatrix, en su inicio lo iba a hacer desde el punto de vista de Sirius pero me di cuenta que quedaba mejor si las cosas se veían desde la perspectiva de Bellita.**

**El Sirius que va a parecer aquí va a resultar bastante maloso y me encanta! **

**Y aunque la pareja es Bella/Sirius, eso no impide que por aquí aparezca en todo su esplendor mi desde hace ya un tiempo adorado, Rodolphus.**

**También se van a dar la vuelta por aquí, los merodeadores….ya se que suena raro. Pero esa es la idea, y bueno también van a salir por ahí un par (o muchos pares no se) de personajes de mi propia invención. **

**El fic tendrá unos 40 capítulos unos mas, unos menos, pero por ahí va.**

**El fic comienza cuando nace Bellatrix, en el próximo capitulo nace Sirius y después la historia se desarrolla en su infancia y de ahí se sigue de corrido…**

**Respecto al árbol genealógico de los Black cambie algunas cosas…entre otras Andrómeda es la mayor, Bella de la misma edad de Sirius y Narcisa la menor.**

**Algo mas?**

**Ahhh si…reviews…please. Me hace bastante ilusión. Espero el fic sea del agrado de muchos y ya los dejo porque de seguro ya los estoy haciendo aburrir con mi larguisima nota de autor.**

**Disclaimer: Las hermanas Black, Rodolphus y Sirius entre otros muchos (si los dos últimos me pertenecieran no lo compartiría absolutamente con nadie) no me pertenece y son de la diosa j.k Rowling (la envidio sobretodo por su cuenta de banco) y no gano ni un mísero centavo partido a la mitad por esto (no como la Rowling que minuto a minuto gana mas dinero) Hago esta porque quiero y porque…no se.**

**SANGRE, LINAJE, DIGNIDAD Y PODER.**

23 de enero de 1960

Grimmauld Place, 12

Londres, Inglaterra

- Los partos me aburren

- Los tuyos también te aburrieron?

-No, porque en los dos estaba inconsciente

Las dos mujeres de 35 años irrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Estamos aquí desde las nueve y ya son pasaditas las 11-dijo la primera, una mujer de cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados, piel morena y unos cautivadores ojos grises.

-Te recuerdo, Lucretia, que tú tardaste la última vez unas 5 horas- le informó la otra de cabello también negro pero liso, la piel apiñonada y los ojos color violeta

Ambas mujeres ataviadas con caros pero no demasiado llamativos vestidos, estaban sentadas en un rincón de un amplio y elegante salón lleno de gente, todos esperando…esperando que por fin el niño o niña se dignara a nacer.

-Eso fue porque Dafne nunca debió haber nacido- argumento la de ojos grises; Lucretia con una clara nota de desprecio en su voz hacia su hija menor

Dafne la hija menor de Lucretia, que tan solo contaba con 10 años había nacido rubia, algo que a los Black no había parecido y mucho menos a la propia Lucretia que era una Black hasta la medula.

-Bah! No debe tardar en nacer…-comento la de los ojos violetas omitiendo las palabras de su amiga acerca de su hija menor- te he dicho que me cae mal tu cuñada Walburga?-pregunto ella cambiando de tema.

-Ni que lo digas Kay! No la tolero, no se como mi hermano se fue a casar con ella es irremediablemente insoportable, me avergüenzo de decir que es mi prima- dijo exaltada Lucretia mirando con ojos asesinos a su prima segunda y cuñada que estaba sentada con cara abatida en un lujoso sillón cercano a ellas.

Kay Moon rió. Lucretia nunca se había llevado bien con Walburga, bueno nadie se llevaba bien con Walburga, todos y en todos lados preferían a la consentida de los Black: Lucretia.

Walburga era una mujer bella, cierto, pero no tanto como Lucretia. Con el cabello negro liso, pero no liso como el de Kay que era espeso y con volumen, no. El de Walburga era un liso totalmente relamido y aparte era poco. Lo que quizás la salvaba eran sus grandes y hermosos ojos esmeralda. Aunque estos no fueran típicamente los de una Black.

-Y ahora, mírala-continuo indignada Lucretia contra su cuñada- con su cara de mosquita muerta, se quiere hacer la cansada, la victima…por favor!... ¡si esta embarazada no moribunda!

En efecto Walburga estaba embarazada del hermano de Lucretia: Orión. Tenia 9 meses de embarazo.

-Parece que se ponen de acuerdo para tener hijos- dijo Kay evaluando a la mujer en cuestión, haciendo alusión al hecho de que Druilla Rosier la esposa del hermano de Walburga; Cygnus estuviera en ese mismo instante haciendo labor de parto.

-No se muy bien porque estamos aquí, la criatura que va a nacer poco parentesco tiene conmigo, pero en fin… Cygnus y Druilla me caen bien- dijo Lucretia mas para ella misma que para su amiga.

-Druilla es un encanto, Cygnus escogió buena mujer…-agrego Kay.

Cygnus y Druilla ya tenían otra hija; Andrómeda que apenas tenía 4 años. La niña era la adoración de la familia y se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su Tío Alphard al otro lado del salón al igual que todos a que naciera su hermano o hermana.

-Esa niña me hace gracia-comento Lucretia- no termina de tener toda la facha de los Black…lo Rosier se le nota, sin embargo, la niña esta muy mona y es una chulada- concluyo la mujer al tiempo que miraba a la niña de cabello rizado y castaño pero la piel morena clara y los ojos grises de los Black aparte de que tenia los mismos rasgos que la mayoría de los Black.

Kay miro su carísimo reloj de pulsera que marcaba ya las once y cuarto, mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-Yo dijo que va a ser niña- predijo Kay aunque sin mucha convicción; solo lo decia por decir algo.

-Claro que no, va a ser niño- contradijo Lucretia para después continuar con un tanto de dramatismo-…se siente en el aire

-Ahhh…se siente en el aire eh?- se burló Kay alzando una ceja- y el de tu hermano y Walburga que va a ser, profetisa?

-Ja-ja que simpática!- respondió sarcástica Lucretia- mmm…no sé. Quiero que sea niño porque siempre es mejor que los primogénitos sean varones, pero quiero que sea niña para que Walburga se pudra del coraje, o no espera- expresó divertida- aun mejor que Walburga muera en el parto.

Kay; esposa del exitoso banquero Mizar Moon, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Ya, ya…no pongas esa cara, es broma, ven vamos por un trago- calmo Lucrecia a su amiga mientras se levantaba.

Kay siguió su ejemplo, fueron por una copa de muy buen vino que ambas mujeres bebieron con calma, mientras platicaban con Musca Lestrange; una mujer muy inteligente de

Rostro anguloso y amena conversación.

Pero la platica no duro mucho pues Musca fue requerida por su marido; Antares.

-Que bien se siente estar aquí sin marido- comento Kay mientras volvían a tomar asiento en el mismo sillón.

No era que su marido le disgustara o la tratara mal, era el simple hecho de que de vez en cuando el gustaba ir sola a esa clase de reuniones, por mero y simple placer.

Mientras las dos mujeres continuaban conversando un muchachito de unos 14 años fue hasta donde estaba Lucretia.

-Madre! Dafne se siente muy mal, se le bajó el azúcar- exclamaba el chico con los ojos negros muy abiertos.

Lucretia fastidiada abrió su bolso en busca de un caramelo para su hija rubia y enfermiza mientras murmuraba "_Los rubios son frágiles"_

-No traigo Ignatius, dile a tu hermana que se aguante- le espetó al muchachito de pelo negro y abundante, molesta por las debilidades de su hija nada propias de una Black.

-Pero madre! Se va a desmayar!- siguió insistiendo el chico angustiado

-Traes un dulce, Kay?-preguntó Lucretia a su amiga con tal de que su hijo se fuera y dejara de molestar.

Kay revolvió en su bolso y encontró un par de chocolates.

-Toma Ignatius- dijo mientras le daba los chocolates

-Gracias- respondió el chico mientras daba media vuelta al encuentro con su hermana Dafne.

-Ignatius, espera- le detuvo Kay- ¿Joe esta contigo?- refiriéndose a su hijo mayor de 12 años

-si!

-De acuerdo, ve antes de que se desmaye Dafne

-Gracias-repitió Ignatius antes de marcharse

-Debería volverme a casar y tener más hijos, porque con Dafne…es como si solo tuviera a Ignatius.

-Por favor, Cretia no exageres! La niña no tiene la culpa… además si no hubieras querido tener hijos rubios no te hubieras casado con Ignatius- exclamo Kay un tanto harta de que Lucretia se pasara la vida entera remilgando de su hija.

-Claro! Como tu si pudiste escoger con quien casarte! A parte tus hijos no tienen ningún problema…- contesto indignada Lucretia- Joe lleva excelentes notas, aparte es buen mozo, Máximo esta precioso y con dos dedos de frente te das cuenta de lo brillante que va a ser y Alessandra no podía ser mas hermosa! No me digas que yo exagero si no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es tener una hija como Dafne- concluyo alterada la mujer a la vez que recobraba el aliento.

Lucretia Black viuda de Prewett desde hacia 8 años no decía otra cosa mas que la verdad.

Los hijos de Kay eran prácticamente perfectos y la propia Kay lo sabia: Joe de 12, Máximo de 5 y Alessandra de apenas 1 año.

-Ya déjalo! No pienso discutir contigo por lo mismo de siempre

-Si ese niño, niña o lo que sea que estemos esperando que nazca tiene los ojos grises y el cabello negro y bueno… la piel morena se la perdono…lo voy a querer tanto como a un hijo y le voy a dar la mitad de la herencia a Ignatius y la otra a esa criatura. Lo juro.- exclamo con un tinte de solemnidad Lucretia

Kay estalló en carcajadas.

-Sueña Cretia!- se burlo Kay- mejor vamos a saludar a los Rosier

-Es en serio Kay!

-Ya, ya…ves a ese hombre de saco azul brillante?- pregunto Kay a Cretia mientras cruzaban el salón al encuentro de los Rosier

-Y como no lo voy a ver? Menudo color!

-Pues bien, ese tipo esta involucrado con Tom Ryddle.

-Tom Ryddle? El impuro ese, que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort?

-El mismo, y ese del traje azul iba con el al colegio y es uno de sus seguidores…

-Y que diablos hace aquí?- se pregunto Cretia

-Es primo de Druilla

-ahhh- fue lo único que puedo responder Lucretia mientras llegaban donde estaban unos 9 Rosier.

-Buenas noches- dijeron Lucretia y Kay al mismo tiempo mientras los Rosier les besaban la mano en un acto de caballerosidad.

-Buenas noches- respondieron casi al unísono la familia de castañas cabelleras.

-Erestor, cuanto faltará para que por fin nazca la criatura?- pregunto casualmente Kay al hermano de Druilla, un hombre apuesto pero quizá demasiado alto.

-No debe ser mucho, pero es que ha habido tantas complicaciones…

-En serio? Recuerdo que cuando nació Andrómeda las cosas fueron mucho más sencillas- comentó Lucretia con el objetivo de crear plática

-Pues si, pero parece que todo va a mejor

-Me alegro- respondió más por cortesía que por mera sinceridad Lucretia

El hombre del traje azul brillante que seguro rondaba entre los 33 y 35 carraspeo:

-Kay, Lucretia, ya conocen a mis hijos?

-Me temo que no, Santino- respondió amablemente Kay

-Este es mi hijo Santino que tiene 11 años-dijo orgulloso Santino Rosier con su extraño traje azul brillante mientras hacia referencia a un muchachito de cabellos castaños y ojos negros- Esta es Celine que tiene 4-continuo señalando a una niña bastante mona que en parte se parecía mucho a Andrómeda por el cabello rizado y castaño- y finalmente este es Evan de dos- concluyo refiriéndose al niño que llevaba alzado en los brazos de cabellos también castaños y ojos color miel

-Celine se parece tanto a Andrómeda no creen?- comento Lucretia

-Ya lo creo- afirmo Erestor Rosier

-En fin…solo pasábamos a saludarlos, de verdad espero que no haya mas complicaciones, nos pasamos a retirar- se despidió Kay con una sonrisa un tanto falsa en los labios. La plática con los Rosier podía llegar a tornarse bastante aburrida.

-Claro, Kay. Fue un placer poder saludarlas- respondió Erestor mientras besaba la mano de la aludida y después la de Lucretia.

-Salúdame a Miroslava, Santino- dijo Kay refiriéndose a la esposa de este que no estaba presente.

-Claro esta, tu salúdame por favor a Mizar

-Muchas gracias.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Las dos mujeres regresaron de nuevo al sillón de siempre, a seguir esperando…

-Esperar a que las criaturas nazcan y los Rosier me aburre- dijo algo fastidiada Lucretia sentándose con parsimonia en el sillón.

-Sin duda alguna…a parte Santino no me cae bien, entre otras cosas, porque sus asuntos con Tom Ryddle no me agradan

-Esta claro que no. Ese tipo va propagando que los impuros deben morir cuando el mismo es uno de ellos, eso es falta de sentido común…y si de verdad opina que los sangre sucia deben ser exterminados, debería poner el ejemplo y matarse a si mismo. No crees?

-Aparte tiene un nombre tan ordinario…ya veo porque prefiere que lo llamen Voldemort- apunto Kay sin el menor de los reparos en pronunciar el nombre.

-Y por cierto, ese nombre no será ordinario, pero si es patético…-bromeo Cretia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya viste quien llego?- pregunto Kay-los impuntuales de siempre, los Malfoy- agrego Kay en alusión a unos 7 rubios platinados que iban entrando al salón con ese insoportable deje de arrogancia

-Impuntuales para que? La criatura aun no nace!- replico Lucretia

-Nos llamaron a todos a las 9 Cretia, son casi las 12.

-Cierto

De repente una de las puertas del salón se abrió y todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella.

-Ya nació! Es niña!- prácticamente gritó el ahora feliz padre en el umbral de la puerta.

Sonrisas se dibujaron alrededor de todo el salón, algunos sonreían porque ahora ya se podían ir a dormir a sus casas y otros porque de verdad les daba gusto el nacimiento.

-Ja! Te lo dije! Te dije que iba a ser niña!- exclamo Kay a su amiga.

-Bah! Gracias a Dios que por fin a nacido…estoy que me muero de frío.

-Lo se, menuda noche de enero.

La gente pasaba al cuarto de donde había salido el muy feliz padre para pasar a ver a la niña, sin embargo las dos mujeres estaban muy cómodas en el sillón continuando con su plática acerca de ese patético de Tom Ryddle.

-Cretia! Ya la viste? Esta hermosa! Ya la viste? Tu, Kay, Ya la viste?- pregunto eufórico Cygnus a las dos amigas.

-No, Cygnus, muchas felicidades…nos tenían bastante preocupadas…como están Druilla y la niña? -respondió Kay a Cygnus que tenia los ojos azul cobalto bastante abiertos.

-Es que se complico tanto, pero ya nació y esta hermosa, Druilla esta bien, vayan a ver a la niña, les va a encantar- dijo Cygnus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo se comparaba con la misma que había traído 4 años antes cuando había nacido su primogénita; Andrómeda y dicho esto Cygnus se marcho para ir a ver a los Monet.

-Vamos a ver a la niña, Kay…te acuerdas de que dije que si nacía de cabello negro y ojos grises iba a heredar a la criatura?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Mantengo mi promesa.

-Estas loca- afirmo Kay mientras entraban en la habitación donde esta la recién nacida.

Kay fue la primera en acercarse a la cuna…

Y ahí esta la primorosa niña envuelta en gruesas y finísimas sabanas que la protegían del crudo invierno.

Kay rió.

-Cretia, tienes que ver esto!...- exclamo divertida

-Que pasa? No me digas que es rubia!-la cortó Lucretia palideciendo

-no, ven- dijo entre risas convenciendo a Lucretia

Lucretia se acerco a la cuna y vio a la preciosa niña del la que Cygnus se había expresado con tanta euforia…y es que no era para menos…

La niña tenía los cabellos negros, la piel morena clara y los ojos grises.

Lucretia se tapo la boca de la emoción.

Kay no paraba de reír

-La voy a heredar! La voy a heredar! Te lo juro!

-Ya, ya Cretia, tranquila

-Es que la voy a heredar! Ya le viste los ojos? Son como los míos! Es una Black! Una Black digna de serlo!

De pronto entre la euforia de Cretia se armó tremendo murmullo afuera; en el salón.

-Ven, vamos a ver que pasa- dijo Kay arrastrando a Lucretia para que no se quedara mas rato embobada con la niña.

Ya en el salón, la mega sonrisa de Cretia desapareció un instante para dar paso a una mueca de fastidio.

-Parece que se ponen también de acuerdo para parir hijos- exclamo Kay recargándose en la pared, ya que Walburga la cuñada de Lucretia había comenzado con la labor de parto y se la estaban llevando a otro cuarto.

Kay recorrió con la mirada el salón entero, una gran parte de los que estaban ahí reunidos querían ya irse a sus casas pero ya no podían porque ahora venia otro parto y quien sabe cuanto iba a tardar.

-Maldita perra!-murmuro por lo bajo Lucretia- Yo ya me quería irme a dormir feliz porque ya tenia heredera.

-Bromeas al decir que la vas a heredar, verdad?- dijo Kay aunque sabia perfecto que su amiga no bromeaba, cuando decía algo lo cumplía.

-Claro que lo haré-afirmo Cretia mientras miraba como desaparecían Walburga, su hermano Orión y el medimago tras la puerta. De pronto la mirada de Lucretia se ilumino- Es mas si esa criatura que va a nacer, nace con los ojos grises y el cabello negro, aunque sea hijo de la insoportable de Walburga; me vuelvo a casar y a enviudar para hacerme de mas dinero y repartir toda la herencia entre Ignatius, esa preciosa niña y esa criatura próxima a nacer-dijo de corrido Lucretia bastante emocionada.

-Matarás a tu próximo marido?- pregunto sarcástica Kay

-Me casó con uno enfermo y ya esta. Funciono la vez anterior- explico Lucretia como si casarse y enviudar fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo haciendo alusión a que su difunto marido; Ignatius Prewwet padecía, cuando se casaron, una enfermedad mortal.

-Y le heredas todo a los tres?

-Así es, Kay. Veo que has captado la idea.- apunto Lucretia, mientras una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-Me vuelvo loca! Imagínate, dos dignos representantes de los Black nacen el mismo dia!

-Te equivocas, esa niña nació al filo del dia, nació cuando aun era 23…Ya pasaron de las 12, la criatura va a nacer en 24…-corrigió Kay- Por cierto como se llama la niña?

-Buena pregunta.

Antares Lestrange, el marido de Musca, con su inexpresiva mirada de siempre se encontraba muy cerca de ellas.

-Disculpa Antares. Buenas noches- dijo Kay llamando la atención del hombre de fria y verde mirada- sabes de casualidad como se llama la niña de Cygnus y Druilla?

Antares encarno una ceja y después otra, beso la mano de Kay para después con la misma calma responder:

-Buenas noches, Kay…- dijo en casi un murmullo el Lestrange- La niña según me dijo Cygnus decidieron llamarla Bellatrix…

-Bellatrix?- intervino quizá demasiado imprudente Lucretia, lo cual hizo que de inmediato Antares reparara en ella

-Así es, Lucretia…Bellatrix, ya sabes, por lo de tantas horas de parto. Porque sabes lo que significa no, Cretia?

-Claro; Bellatrix, la guerrera.

**Ahhhhhh…..creo que acabe!**

**Ufff por fin!**

**A mi me ha gustado como quedo pero temo que alguien se haya confundido o no haya entendido…Háganmelo saber…**

**Antares y Musca Lestrange son los padres de Rodolphus y Rabastan…bueno no se, pero creo que en la ultima escena se ve mucho la personalidad de Antares que después sera la misma pero mejorada de Rodolphus…**

**Que mas?**

**Por si a alguien no le quedo claro. Lucretia y Orión (el padre de Sirius) son hermanos (y esto no lo digo yo lo dice el árbol genealógico). Walburga, Alphard y Cygnus son primos de segundos de Cretia y Orión. Orión se caso con Walburga. **

**Así que Sirius es doblemente Black. O.o Pobrecillo!**

**Espero les haya hecho gracia como a mi, los comentarios de Cretia y Kay acerca de Voldemort…jeje…si supieran**

**Ahhhh y luego, quería dejar muy claro que a los Black no les agradan los rubios en su familia…Pobre Cissa!**

**mmm…que mas?**

**Creo que es todo.**

**Espero reviews…mmm que mas?**

**Ahhh si**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero reviews también!**

**Besos cuídense.**


End file.
